


You Go On

by RiskyOvaltine



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyOvaltine/pseuds/RiskyOvaltine
Summary: This is my first time ever writing something like this. I heard a song in the car and it gave me this whole idea. I'm very much into romance, so I did try to go for a more sentimental tone, but who doesn't love some smut AND romance? I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing something like this. I heard a song in the car and it gave me this whole idea. I'm very much into romance, so I did try to go for a more sentimental tone, but who doesn't love some smut AND romance? I hope you all enjoy!

"I wish I turned around to see her face" I thought, as I pulled in the driveway. I had just come back from Vera's house. Clucking at that cunt in her own home... Sometimes I'm bloody hilarious. I chuckled out loud to myself. Joan is gonna love this one. I unbuckled my seat belt, got out of the car and started to make my way to the house, excited to see the grin on her face when I tell her the story. 

As I walked, I saw a small light on in the bedroom that I could see from the driveway, even with the blinds shut. Ever since I rescued Joan out of that box in the ground, she's really clung to my old phone. It's got a cracked screen and it barely works, but she loves to listen to music when I'm not home. I would probably worry if I didn't see that faint glow every night on my walk in. 

I walked into the bedroom and Joan was there, reading, and listening to that classical-opera type stuff. She says she finds it soothing. Now I don't disagree, but it's boring. I like something a little more... Well, fun.  
"Do you mind if I choose something else to listen to, love?"  
"You know I enjoy this before we sleep, Brenda."  
"Well I was thinking maybe we should put sleep on the back burner tonight" I said as I raised my eyebrows at her. 

She didn't even look at me. "Do you have something else in mind, Miss Murphy?" she asked dryly.  
I walked over to the bedside table and picked up the phone, and turned her music off. She didn't move an inch, except for her eyes. She looked up at me, unamused at first, but quickly softened her eyes. "How can I be mad at you dressed in that?" Her eyes made their way up and down my body a few times.

"You like it?" I asked as I let my hair down.  
"You know I do" she replied with a smirk on her face. "You know, I may even like that outfit more if it were on the floor."  
"Oh, would ya?" I backed up a step or two, and took off my black jacket as she stared at me, her smile growing bigger and bigger. I slowly took a step toward her again, and I could see the desire in Joan's eyes. I bent down slowly, inching towards her and she took a quick breath. "Do you know what I want?" I whispered to her, my eyes keen on her lips.  
"I think I have an idea" Joan responded breathlessly. Our lips now just a centimeter away, she leaned in slightly and I quickly pulled my head back, stood up, and grabbed the ipod. "I want you to dance with me!" 

Joan swung her head back and laid it on the headboard, and let out a frustrated sigh. "That wasn't very nice of you." she said straight-faced. "Well, I'm not very nice, Joan. Now stand up, would ya?" I put the ipod back on the nightstand and "I Wanna Be Your Lover" by Prince began playing. I started to shimmy my shoulders as Joan watched me. "Come on Ferguson, dance with me." I put my hand out for her to grab, and it instantly shot me back to night she was buried alive-

Watching Dumbfuck Jackson cover her up, shovel after shovel of dirt falling onto the wooden box, infuriated me. I hadn't known anger like that before. I haven't told Joan that I love her, but I do. That night was when I knew. I watched that dickhead bury my girl, tears in my eyes and rage in my heart. I don't know how I was able to hold myself back from ripping his head off right then. As soon as he was gone, I ran to the grave... her screams for help tore me to shreds, and I knew I couldn't stand to be apart from this woman again. Once I finally unearthed her, I reached my hand in to help her out-

My mind snapped back to the bedroom, my hand still reaching out towards her. We haven't spoken of that night, but the way she was looking at my hand, I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. "You know this hand is safe to take, love" I said to her gently. She looked up at me and I could feel the pain I saw in her eyes. I smiled at her and she softened. She looked back to my hand, and took it. I pulled her up from the bed, took her other hand, and backed up into the middle of the bedroom. 

There ain't no other  
That can do the things that I'll do to you

"I'm not much of a dancer, Brenda" she said shyly as I was bopping around, ours hands still joined. "Neither am I, babe" I laughed as I whisked her around the room. She smiled. Joan and I joke and have a good time plenty, but I wanted my girl to have a fun night tonight, break her out of this funk a bit. It really hasn't been very long, just a few weeks that she's been out.

I let go of one of her hands and twirled her around, and pulled her back to me quickly, her back to my front. I lifted my chin to her, so close that my lips just brushed her ear and whispered in time with the song "I wanna be your lover." I put my hands on her hips and lowered myself to the ground, grinding my body on hers all the way down and back up again. She reached her arm behind her and grabbed the back of my neck with her right hand and pulled my head closer to her. My face now in her hair, I breathed her in, sending a shiver down my spine, all the way down to my cunt. "Fuck" I said in low whisper. She took her other hand and grabbed my arse and gave it a good squeeze. My clit was suddenly throbbing. "I need you" she said as she put her hands down. I spun her around and our lips found each other instantly. I kissed her hard and deep. Her tongue crossed mine, my tongue twirled around hers. As we were exploring each other's mouths as if it were the first time we'd kissed, I started to unbutton my shirt. Joan threw my hands down and ripped the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. "Miss Murphy, you really are moving far too leisurely for me" she said with a devilish grin. "Fuck you, Joan, I liked that shirt" I said as she threw it on the floor. 

She quickly took off her own top while shimmying her sweatpants down one leg at time with her foot. She kicked them off and stood in front of me in just her bra and panties. "You are fucking hot" I said as I kicked my shoes off behind me. Our lips met again and as her hands raced up and down my back, I unzipped my pants. All the sudden, Joan was on her knees pulling them down, underwear and all, leaving them at my ankles as she dove into my wet pussy. She started with big, full tongue laps from my mound to my slit, up and down, over and over. I could feel myself dripping for her. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, and pinched one of my nipples through my bra. I exhaled "Fuuuuuuck Joan" and she began focusing on my clit with the tip of her tongue. She flicked and circled it all over, waves of pleasure coming over me with every moment. I pulled her back up and kissed her again. I put my arms around her and unhooked her bra and took a step back to watch those gorgeous tits fall gracefully out of her bra as I threw it aside. I took my bra off and she slid her panties down her long, beautiful legs. "Every inch of you is perfect" I said to her, admiring her from head to toe. She'd deny it, but she blushed a little at that.

I got down on my knees and lifted her left leg to drape it on my right shoulder. "Spread that pretty pussy for me, love." Joan obliged and I took in her sweet scent, intoxicating and tempting me all the same. I kissed the insides of her thighs as I brought a hand to her heat. "All wet for me already, ay?" I asked as I wet my fingers with her arousal. I grazed her clit with my fingertip and she let out a whimper that was begging for more. I grazed again and she closed her eyes and licked her lips. I began rubbing her clit softly with my thumb as I started to kiss her twat, spreading her lips with my tongue. "Oh please" Joan exhaled, "put it inside me" "Happy to, love" I said as I let her leg drop from my shoulder. I pushed her over onto the bed in a sitting position and while on my knees, threw my tongue into her hot cunt. Joan let out a moan and wrapped both her hands in my hair, and began to fuck herself with my tongue. "Oh fuckkkkk" she groaned, moving my head faster and faster. She started to grind herself on my face, and the tip of my nose hit her clit. I felt her cunt tighten around my tongue and she pumped my face into her harder and faster. "I'm going to cum" she said "oh god.... Oh god!" she began to stiffen and shake around me and then let out a loud moan of pleasure. Her hands loosened their grip on my hair and I removed my tongue from her hole. I stood up on my knees and she was laying back on the bed, arms spread out, panting heavily with her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. I got to my feet and asked if she enjoyed herself. "Ha" she let out. 

After a minute, she sat up and looked at me standing over her. She had a look in her eyes I hadn't seen before, something was slightly different. She stood up and hugged me tight, our naked bodies pushed together so tightly we could become one. "Even this doesn't seem close enough to ya" I said. She nuzzled into my neck. "How about now?" she asked. "No" I said. She stopped hugging me and backed up enough to look me in the eyes. She spun us around and shoved me back hard and I fell onto the bed. She climbed on top of me, straddling my waist, those perfect tits in my face. I smiled and grabbed ahold of them and began massaging her chest. "Mmmm" she sighed. "I love being touched by you" "And I love touchin' ya" I replied. Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am to see and know and lo-... care about Joan this way. I just worry I care more for her than she does for me. I'm a tough broad, but something about her turns me into the mushy gushy type. "Are we close enough yet?" she asks. I smiled and said "Never." She smiled back and repositioned herself, sliding her arse down a few centimeters until her cunt was hovering right over my mine. She nudged my legs over with hers a little bit until there was enough room for her to bare down and make them meet. "Oh shit" I said as her mound crashed into my clit. I bit my lower lip and grabbed both her ass cheeks and pushed her further into me. "Ohhh" she moaned. This was hot. I pulled her into me again and ours clits met this time, and my god, it felt good. "Oh fuck, Joan" I barely got out from breathing so hard. We started pounding each other harder and harder until it almost hurt, but the pleasure that came with it was just too fucking good. "Ah, ah, ah" Joan let out with each buck. "Come again for me, babe" I said as I fucked her hard and fast. She didn't disappoint. Her whole body shook and then she melted on top of me. "Oh my god" she said. I didn't even realize my hips were still girating just as hard as before she came. Fuck, I was so turned on from making her orgasm. "Fuck me, babe" I demanded. "Fuck me good." Joan slid down the bed a little until her face was flush with my bush. She spread my lips with one hand and shoved two fingers into me. I gasped and rocked on her hand, her fingers sliding in and out of me with ease. She added a third finger and started tapping my clit lightly with her other hand. "Oh my GOD" I burst out with the third tap of my clit. I'd never come so hard in my life. "Keep fuckin' me" I managed to get out, as the orgasm took me. "Oh, keep fuckin' me. Joan did as she was told, her fingers pumping in and out of me without missing a beat. "Oh my god, Joan." With her fingers still inside of me, she leaned up to my face and kissed me. I let out a huge sigh of pleasure and returned her hand. She scooted up next to me and pulled the sheet over us. We were looking at each other, smiling. I said "If this ain't love, Joan, it's close enough." She smiled with her teeth and moved a lock of hair out of my eyes. As she traced my face with her finger, she said "It's love."


	2. Matter to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their passionate night, Joan opens up to Brenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed something to tie my last idea to my next idea... Just some fluff. Hope you enjoy!

It's still early. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could tell the sun was just starting to rise. I was about to force myself back to sleep when I felt a hand on my cheek. I opened my left eye slowly and Joan was looking at me, her hand caressing my cheek while her thumb lightly traced my lips.

"Good morning" she whispered to me. She was wide awake. "Good night" I responded as I shut my eyes and rolled over to face the other way. I never minded working nights, but Joan is an early riser, always tryin' to get me to wake up as the ass crack of dawn on my days off. Nah. 

I felt myself slipping back to sleep and Joan scooched up behind me. She brushed my hair out of her way and kissed my ear. "I love you, little spoon." I could hear the smile in her voice. 

I turned back toward her. "I love you, Joan." She smiled slightly, then turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She let out a sigh. "What is it, love?" I asked. She didn't answer. I sat up, looked down at her, and sighed myself. She looked very anxious and deep in thought. "Joan? What's the matter?" She turned her head on the pillow and we locked eyes. There were tears starting to form and her mouth opened slightly, but she said nothing.

"Joan, you can talk to me. You can tell me anythin'. I'll never judge you, I swear." She took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and let out "It's just... It's been a long time..."

"A long time? A long time since what?" I asked. I grabbed her hand and squeezed, hoping it would calm her down, let her know I'm here for her. 

"Brenda, I haven't been important to anyone in quite some time. The last time I felt loved was when I was a child..." 

"Well, people can be arse holes, Joan. Anyone who's come into your life and didn't love you is a moron." She chuckled. "Listen, you're very important to me. I don't know what I'd do without ya." 

"You make me feel like I matter, Brenda. I know I matter to you, and... And, well... Thank you."

"Ah, don't thank me, love. I oughta be thankin' you!" We were still holding hands. I pulled her hand to my mouth and kissed it. A tear finally made its way out of her eye and I quickly wiped it away. "Don't cry, my love. You'll always matter to me. More than anyone." She looked at me and in those dark eyes, I saw a new softness I hadn't seen in her before. 

"You alright?" I asked. 

"Yes. I will be." she said. She took her hand back and wiped her eyes, and put her hair behind her ears. She looked back at me and smiled. "You must be exhausted."

"You sayin' I look tired?" 

"You look gorgeous. But yes, you do look tired. Go back to sleep, Brenda. When you wake up, you can tell me how it went at Vera's." She leaned over and kissed me. 

"Your lips are heaven" she sighed. 

"Well I'll take you to nirvana later" I said with a wink. 

"I don't doubt it." She got up from the bed and started making her way to the door. She turned back around as she exited and said "I'll take you there first."

"That a threat, Ferguson?"

"It's a promise, Murphy."


End file.
